1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring and controlling operations in a network. Particularly, this invention relates to a transmission monitoring and controlling apparatus which monitors information in a network connecting a first system and a second system, analyzes the monitored information, and controls at least one of the operation of the first system and the operation of the second system based on the analysis. This invention also relates to a transmission monitoring and controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, a transmission monitor, which monitors information in a network connecting a first system and a second system, monitors conditions of the network, the first system and the second system. When one of the network, the first system and the second system is in an abnormal condition. the transmission monitor reports the abnormal condition.
FIG. 18 is a configuration chart of a network to which the transmission monitor according to the related art is connected.
In FIG. 18, a first system 100, which is a host computer (or a server), is connected to second systems 103-107, which are clients 1-5, via a network 102.
Further, a transmission monitor 101 is connected to the network 102 which connects the first system 100 and the second systems 103-107. The transmission monitor 101 includes a display panel 101a and a buzzer 101b which report an abnormal condition.
The transmission monitor 101 monitors information which is transmitted in the network 102, and monitors conditions of the first system 100, the second systems 103-107, and the network 102. When the transmission monitor 101 detects information indicating an abnormal condition, the transmission monitor 101 displays the location of the abnormal condition on the display panel 101a, and alerts an operator, who monitors the network with the buzzer 101b.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 18, when a failure has occurred in the network 102 connecting the second system 104, i.e., client 2, the transmission monitor 101 displays a network configuration chart on the display panel 101a, and turns a light on and off at the location of the failure. At the same time, the transmission monitor 101 sounds the buzzer 101b. When the operator hears the buzzer, the operator recognizes that a failure has occurred. Then, the operator recognizes the location of the failure by referring to the display panel 101a, and takes some action to recover from the failure.
As stated, the transmission monitor according to the related art monitors the first system, the second system, and the network. When an abnormal condition has occurred in the first system, the second system, or the network, the transmission monitor only reports the abnormal condition to an operator, and the transmission monitor does not take any measures to recover from the abnormal condition.
Therefore, when the transmission monitor according to the related art is used in a system, an operator has to be constantly working to perform a recovery operation in case of a failure.
Besides, measures to lighten the load of the network are not provided in the transmission monitor according to the related art.